


Yearning

by raininshadows



Category: Transformers: Devastation
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/pseuds/raininshadows
Summary: Jhiaxus gets used to Nova being the touchy-feely type.





	Yearning

Jhiaxus realized fairly quickly that Nova Prime was just an unusually physical bot, and the hugging whenever he achieved something of note didn't really mean anything. It took some getting used to, even once he'd figured that out; he wasn't used to being touched at all, much less as casually as Nova did. After a few stellar cycles on the Proudstar, though, he found himself enjoying the occasional contact, and when Nova moved away after he'd figured out a way of cyberforming the gas giant they had found, he privately admitted to a small amount of disappointment at the loss.


End file.
